brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
God Slayer Rohwen
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory Almost a day after Rohwen's first recorded appearance, the gods began their invasion. Rohwen attacked the opposing army, as if he had already expected this outcome. Many beasts were called upon to slay his enemies and many of his enemies fell. However, after assaulting the army for hours, he eventually turned his attention towards a mountain. Fighting his way there, he eventually reached it peak. Records say that this was the direction a powerful demon was previously forced during a skirmish, where it remained to recover its strength. No written records remain of this great battle, but some have survived through song. If they are to be believed, this is where the great hero Rohwen met his end: fighting not to benefit humanity, but for a different, deep-seeded reason. While many have theorized about this reason, none have found any conclusive evidence to support their claim. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Abilities Relative to foes' HP lost/remaining: Gains a certain boost and/or resistance relative to the amount of HP an enemy has lost or currently possesses. If it is a boost applies to damage being dealt, the boost applied is the boost at the instant the attack starts dealing damage. Abilities Leader Skill: Slayer God's Power 45% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, largely boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes & greatly boosts damage dealt to foes relative to their HP lost *75% boost, +0.75% boost per 1% of foe's HP lost Extra Skill: Survival Instinct Recovers own HP after Spark criticals have exceeded a certain amount & reduces damage taken from foes relative to their HP lost *Heals 2,200-3,200 + 22.5% of own Rec after 6 Spark criticals, +0.1% mitigation per 1% of foe's HP lost Brave Burst: Dismal Reaper 6 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies (damage relative to foe's HP lost), adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns *+2% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 15% chance to inflict Injury and 10% chance to inflict Curse, 140% Atk vs. afflicted foes Super Brave Burst: Shadow Execution 10 combo massive Dark elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to foe's HP lost), adds probable Spark critical to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts all allies' Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns *+4.5% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 60% Rec to Atk Ultimate Brave Burst: Heavy Axe: Draxus 5 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies (damage relative to foe's HP lost), inflicts Injury, Weakness, greatly boosts damage dealt against status inflicted foes for 3 turns & adds Spark critical to all allies' attack for 3 turns *+6% multiplier per 1% of foe's HP lost, 200% boost in damage dealt to status afflicted foes, Sparks deal 60% extra damage Quotes Summon Quote: No matter how much I long for days past, they will never come. So instead, I tried to look towards the future. It's not too late for you to let go of your past. Fusion Quote: With no way but forward, I turned to look at the past. This is what caused my demise. Evolution Quote: I wonder what he would think of me now? He always was disappointed of Rohwen, the hero. So I guess he would be disappointed of me, too. Evolution Evolves From: Beast Slayer Rohwen Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes * 06/08/2017: Updated Stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Male Category:7*